Mating Season
by Syke Frost
Summary: Kagome is turned to a demon. It is mating season and she has no mate. Many demons are taking interest in her. What will Inuyasha do? RR! Disclaimer: I do not own Inu and company!
1. Transformation

Syke: Hey guys! I know this is a very used theme but I want to see how much I can change it. I really hope I can make it outside the usual. If you like this pleases review!  
  
Chapter 1: Transformation  
  
"What do you mean with I can't go home?" raved an extremely angered Kagome.  
  
"I mean that you can't go home. We have to go for shards wench. Besides why are those tests things so important?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome decided to quit when there was still time and let in a mad dash to the well. Inuyasha shook his head and was in front of her in no time. Kagome, having her eyes closed while she ran, crashed in to him.  
  
"Watch where you are going wench." He said a little bit too harshly for Kagome just let out a short growl that was followed by a line of 'sits'.  
  
Damn that girl. She didn't even look. Why was he attacked to her? She was a human. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Kikyo. He thought about it again. He doubted that was it. Kikyo was serious and rarely smiled, when Kagome was so full of life. She always smiled. Kykio was calmed and hard to anger. Kagome, on the other hand, was of fiery temper.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even bother to look up. He knew the spell wouldn't wear off until a long while and he also knew that Kagome was most likely already in her time.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm home okaa-san!" said Kagome while entering the door to her home.  
  
"Hi sweetie. How are you?" Asked her mom as she came out from the kitchen, cleaning a glass.  
  
"I'm fin okaa-san. I'm so tired." She said while throwing her back pack to the sofa.   
  
"Ohh, I'll ready your bath." Said her mother with a small smile.  
  
Kagome smiled happily as she took her backpack up and skipped merrily to her room. A smile of satisfaction was shown in her features as she let herself fall in her bed. So soft!  
  
Thankfully for her, Souta had spent the night at a friend's house. It was better than having him asking him every single thing about Inuyasha his small mind could come upon.  
  
She let out a small happy sigh as she went to her drawers and withdrew a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti shirt, both with cherries over them. She smiled happily as she got the rest of her stuff ready for her shower.  
  
~*~  
  
When she got out of the shower she happily walked down the stairs to have something to eat. As she walked down she opened the sliding door to the leaving room and closed it as quickly as she opened it.   
  
Jii-chan had invited some of his friends over and they were now discussing the way to turn a demon in to a human. Kagome shook her head. The only thing they could do was to turn a slug in to a nasty piece of slime by adding salt.  
  
She entered the kitchen and walked to the fridge. To one side of her was a certain hanyou glaring at her. Kagome sighed. She knew what would make him happy. She walked for a ramen cup, filled it with water and put it in the microwave. Inuyasha's eyes had left their glaring position to an exited one. How could it be he never got tired of that? She wanted real food!  
  
As she gave turned around with her own food in her hand, one of her grandpa's weird friends went in. He started shouting something about demons and ramen. Kagome tried to explain but he wouldn't listen. He ended up by throwing some white dust to Inuyasha, who was besides Kagome. The dust missed it's objective and ended up hitting Kagome.  
  
She was enfolded in a red light. Nothing was seen for the light was blinding. When the light died out, everyone was around her with their mouth open in awe.  
  
"What's wrong? Do I have something in my face?" She snapped. Inuyasha just pointed at her face and she hurried to her mirror. What she saw made her scream.  
  
Her raven hair had grown to her knees and red and platinum highlights were seen through out it. Her eyes had turned deep platinum and two red stripes were going up each cheek. She had red fox ears as well. Her skin had gained a golden tan. Her curves were more accented.   
  
"What happened?" She yelled the sound echoing through the halls of the Higurashi residence.  
  
________________________  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
"What do you mean with mating season?" Panic edged her voice. 


	2. Information

Syke: OMG! You liked it! ^^ -is so happy- I was literally jumping from joy. Oh, and this chapter is gonna be longer than the other ^^; R/R!  
  
Chapter 2- Information  
  
Kagome was surrounded by her family as she glared at her grandfather's friend. She was sitting in her bed with her legs and arms crossed, looking much like a certain hanyou. Her platinum eyes showed she was too mad to cry as she glared at all.  
  
"Ne Kagome, it will be ok sweetie. Jii-chan's friends will find a way to turn you back." Said her mother, trying to make her daughter feel better.  
  
"Actually I don't think we can. You see, that was made for the demon to turn in to the human. We never expected for it to be able to change a human to a demon. That we know of, there is no way to change her back." said Jii-chan while sulking around. He couldn't believe that his grand daughter was a demon!  
  
Kagome let out a huff and started going for her bag. She preferred to go to feudal Japan where they actually were demons than having to stay there waiting for something that would not happen.   
  
As she opened her drawers she noticed that some how she had gotten claws too. She sighed as she looked at them. They were normal color except for the tips that seemed like if they had been dipped in black paint.  
  
She shook her head and started taking out the clothing she would be taking. She started throwing over her back the clothing she would take. The clothing landing on Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha glared at the clothing as if it was a demon ready to attack him. He put his hand off to take it off him and brought them down. He looked at what seemed to be pants but they were blue and made of a strong material.  
  
"Ne, Kagome, What's this?" asked Inuyasha while holding up the blue jeans upside down. Kagome turned around and couldn't help but smile at the sight. She regretted the movement though, as she felt a sharp fang scrape against her lip.  
  
"They are jeans Inuyasha. Like pants but tighter and girls can wear this too." She said patiently.   
  
Inuyasha just nodded in acknowledgement and put them down. He didn't get why she was so mad for being a demon. He thought she looked hot.   
  
Minutes later Kagome had changed to normal clothing. She was wearing the pair of low cut bell bottom blue jeans that Inuyasha had hold up and a small white shirt with her name written over it in pink.  
  
"I'm going back Okaa-san, Jii-chan, people…" She said while glaring at Jii-chan's friends.  
  
As they went out of the house to the well Inuyasha looked at her through the corner of his eye. Why did she have to wear that? Her stomach showed! He grumbled and started walking off while carrying her bag.  
  
~*~  
  
When they got out of the well all the scents invaded her. She could smell everything. She gave a small smile as Inuyasha appeared behind her. He smelled of pine trees and grass.  
  
She caught the scent of who se supposed were Miroku, Sango and Shippo and ran to them. Inuyasha just stared after her retreating form. She was fast! After his initial shock he followed her.  
  
Kagome arrived at the clearing just in time to see a tiger demon arrive as well. He was not bad looking. Not bad at all. Short orange hair was seen spiked up. Orbs of deep amber were also seen with feline slits in the middle. Tiger ears and tail were upon him as he elegantly neared her.  
  
"My lady." He said with a bow and a smirk. Kagome blinked at him and started to edge back as Inuyasha got in front of her and glared at the demon.  
  
"Leave, she is not going to take you as her mate." He said with challenge in his voice.   
  
"How do you know? The lady can speak for herself." Said the other demon.  
  
Kagome's eyes had narrowed in to slits. How dare he? "What are you talking about? Mate? I don't want one!" She yelled, regretting it immediately. Her sensible ears pressed against her scalp.  
  
The demon looked at her and smirked. "Oh lady, but you must. It is mating season and there is no mark upon you. Unless you have it in a non visible place. If you do, please let me see.  
  
"What do you mean with mating season?" Panic edged her voice.  
  
"It's mating season. And you are a free female. That means that any demon can try to make you their mate. Naïve one I see. Do not tell me you had never heard of it. Poor child. If you come with me I will teach you all." He said while licking his lips sensually. Kagome was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. What could she do?  
  
"You can't take her kitty." Growled a very pissed off Inuyasha. He wouldn't let a stupid kitty take away HIS Kagome.  
  
Kagome just looked from one to the other, as it looked a fight was about to erupt. "Stop!" She yelled, making both of them to flinch at the sound.  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
"Inuyasha wants to do what?" She just couldn't believe it. That was the limit. She knew he was jealous but not that jealous! 


	3. Ideas

Syke: Oops! –Goes change the chapters- The fixed chapters should be up soon. I am SO sorry for that! –Bows- I normally have this obsession with all those things being spelled right. –Sweat drops- But I can't believe I got so many reviews! Thank you SO much! I wanted to specify that even though I am a Sesshoumaru x Kagome fan, this fic is not that. Too many people have them and I think it is better to make a comedy with Inu. Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for telling me my mistakes. Anyways, stopping my babbling... On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3 – Ideas  
  
Disclaimer (just in case) The Inuyasha cast is (unfortunately) not mine but Akio and other characters that will come up are mine.  
  
Both males stopped to look at her. For the first time Inuyasha had listened to her. She wished she had a camera then! The tiger demon walked to her and kissed her had, ignoring the growls being emitted by Inuyasha.  
  
"My name is Akio. What may yours be fair lady?" he asked in something that seemed to Kagome that should be his seductive voice. She shook her head. She had seen better tries in her time.  
  
"Me? You want my name? My name is Kagome. Not bitch, not wench, but K-A-G-O-M-E." She said while sending a glare in Inuyasha's general direction. She hoped she had caught the hint. As she turned around she noticed him just scratching his ear. A small sigh fell from her lips. He hadn't.  
  
  
  
The male grinned and nodded in acknowledgement. "Beautiful name K-A-G-O-M-E." he said with mock lightly lingering in his worlds.   
  
After noticing that Kagome had been mocked Inuyasha was laughing against the tree he was once seen. After noticing the look Kagome gave him, he preferred to move away from the god tree in to one where it would-be e more comfortable to be sealed.  
  
  
  
Kagome just turned at them both. You could even feel the heat coming from her as she fought against her instincts to not kill them both. Her instincts were winning in killing the demon named Akio, but she couldn't kill Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
After a few seconds Akio started walking off. He would come back though. He had said so himself. Inuyasha was foaming by the time Kagome cooled down.  
  
"Ne, Inuyasha, What's wrong?" she asked as she turned around. Once she saw him she noticed what had happened. A small ring of ashes was around him and a small flame danced upon his ear until he put it off. His legs and arms were in his well known position as he glared at the girl before him.  
  
After a few seconds Inuyasha exploded. "Were you trying to kill me wench! You almost made me get burned. The fire rat coat can only protect the places on which it is. Not more not less. So do not aim at my fucking face bitch!"   
  
Kagome stared at him confused as a small tear had made its way down her cheek. She just turned around and ran to Kaede's since she didn't want to go to her time yet.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled. How could she have not noticed when she threw a fire bolt at him! He hissed at the memory of the other tiger demon. He didn't disserve his Kagome. But in the other hand, neither did he. He always got her hurt and in danger. And he wouldn't comment on the amount of nights he had caught her crying herself to sleep under the cocoon she called sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
He shook his head; no one did disserve her right? He got up and was ready to catch her in no time, until he remembered that she was a demon now. She would already be at the well by that time. Damn his hesitation!  
  
How long had he known the girl? He thought for a second. Two years and a half. He couldn't believe that he still couldn't stop hurting her. He let out a sigh and started following her scent. He should explain himself.  
  
(I'm not really good at writing reconciliation parts so I am sorry if this looks bad –nod, nod-)  
  
~*~  
  
When he arrived at Kaede's he noticed that the old hag was not there at the moment. He crossed his arms and let out a 'feh'. As he entered he noticed Kagome fast asleep before a fire.  
  
"Wen... I mean, Kagome…" he said nervously correcting himself. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…" He said the last in a jumble of words that only those with very cunning ears could get. Thankfully, Kagome now reached that category.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and stared at Inuyasha with shock. She could have surely not said that! When she turned to him and saw him looking down as a school boy she covered her mouth. He had!  
  
That made Kagome forget about her being mad, he anger had melted completely, and she nodded vigorously.  
  
"Kagome… I think I have an idea of how to get your suitors away. You can..." He whispered the rest and KAgome sweat dropped.   
  
"I am not going to carry a sign that says 'not available'!" She screeched. A sigh was emitted when Inuyasha whispered something else. Her cheeks went scarlet and she shook her head.  
  
~*~  
  
When they got to cam Kagome told Sango about it. She regretted it as soon as she heard Sango scream at her.  
  
"Inuyasha wants to do what?" She just couldn't believe it. That was the limit. She knew he was jealous but not that jealous!  
  
"I won't Sango, I wouldn't mate with him." She said with defiance. A few seconds passed and Kagome's face flushed with embarrassment. "Ne, Sango. What is mating?"  
  
Sango sweat dropped. She thought that Kagome would know since her time was more free with that topic but she guessed they called it something else.   
  
Sango gave a small smirk and patted Kagome's back. "I don't know Kagome. Why don't you ask Inuyasha?" She said, trying to hold her laughter.  
  
_________________________  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
"Oh!" Said a very embarrassed Kagome. Was it her or was Inuyasha actually flirting with her?  
  
Syke: Thank you again! I hope you liked it! Oh and to Ariana, Sure! I would love if you drew her. Can you send me the pic? Like if you scan it can you send it? I think it would be awesome! ^^; 


	4. Educate

AN: Hey Guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner -begs for mercy- but my sis was being a bitch and took the Internet from me. But I am back and I come with an update. I can't believe you all liked it! I am so happy! Anyways, R/R!  
  
Chapter 4 - Educate  
  
"Maybe I should ask him. He was the one that asked me after all. Right? Maybe it is actually a good idea!" She said with delight as she clapped her hands joyously.  
  
Sango couldn't help her laughter as she imagined Kagome asking Inuyasha what mating was. She wasn't sure what would be funnier; Kagome asking Inuyasha or Inuyasha trying to explain it.  
  
Kagome decided she would ask Inuyasha the next morning. With that last thought she changed and skipped happily to her sleeping bag. Her pup was already there fast asleep so she had to make sure not to disturb it. As she slipped in to unconsciousness she was unaware of the twin set of amber orbs that watched her from the tree above her.  
  
The next day she was awoken by the familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh and then the dull thump of certain monk falling unconscious to the ground.  
  
"I honestly think he likes pain!" A very irked demon slayer said. Kagome had to stifle a giggle at that. It would be an ordinary day. But then she noticed Inuyasha bringing an injured cub. Well, maybe it wasn't going to be that ordinary.  
  
"Have you never thought that maybe he likes pain that you bring Sango?" Kagome said with an eyebrow raised and a look of amusement as she saw her best friend turn the brightest shade of scarlet she had ever seen.  
  
A snicker was heard behind her. She whipped around to notice Inuyasha's head bowed and putting his hands up to show her the cub. Kagome squealed at the bear and snatched it from his hands.  
  
After she had already cleaned the bear and dressed its broken leg Inuyasha was still in the same position as when he handed her the bear and his ear was twitching. Kagome gulped. She hadn't been that loud had she?  
  
She sighed and kneeled started walking off. She just hoped that Inuyasha would catch up. She had to ask him some things. As she found a small cliff she threw herself to the flowers and smiled happily as several flowers went to the air and came back to settle on top of her.  
  
"You shouldn't do that wench. One of these days you are going to fall off a cliff." She didn't know if to sit him for showing no respect or if to hug him for sounding worried.  
  
"Yeah, how could we find shards without you to see them?" That made it! She would sit him.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"SIT."  
  
When the dust finally settled Inuyasha was grumbling and mumbling indecent words under his breath. Kagome just shrugged and plopped herself besides him. It was easier to talk to him when his face was an inch under ground. There were no interruptions.  
  
"Inuyasha, where did you find the cub? He seemed scared of us and didn't want to near us. You didn't hurt it while hunting right?" She asked with a warning at the end. She patiently waited until the spell wore off and he sat up in his usual way.  
  
"No, I found his mother in the river; she was obviously dead. I think some youkai killed her. Anyways, I found him some paces away covered with blood. His mother must have fallen over him while trying to protect him. I just thought that you would care for him." He said softly. Somehow it reminded of himself. He had lost his mother as well after all. Kagome just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Besides, I can see you will be a great mother with quite some virtues. I couldn't let the poor thing get away when we have some one who would care for him." He said the last thing with his lips close to hers so she could feel his breath but he drew away.  
  
"Oh!" Said a very embarrassed Kagome. Was it her or was Inuyasha actually flirting with her?  
  
"Uhm, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What's mating?" She asked as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at not knowing.  
  
"Mating is making babies." A male voice behind her said while making his voice go up a pitch as he said the last word so there would be some comedy in the statement though he didn't notice both of the ones that were in front of him had turned an interesting scarlet hue.  
  
Kagome put her hand against her lips in shock. Inuyasha had asked her to do what! Did he know how much that involved and how much it meant?  
  
_________________________ Preview for next chapter:  
  
"Do you even know how important that would be?" She asked some what angered.  
  
"It means more for youkai than for humans!" He countered annoyed as well. 


	5. Questions

AN: Sowy!! I didn't know I hadn't updated in so long until some one sent me an e mail to tell me. I'm so sorry. Anyways do you all want them to mate? I can write that chapter if you want but I will have a vote from this chapter to next ^^;  
  
Chapter 4 – Questions  
  
The kitsune stared at the couple before him and then laughed. "My lady, don't tell me you already have a mate." He asked sadly. Kagome turned to him angered.  
  
"I have no mate." She replied.  
  
"Oh... Then I have time. Lucky me I still have time. Let me introduce my self. My name is Makli." He said while he walked to her and kissed her hand. "I have heard much about you lady Kagome. I'm glad you are one of us now."  
  
Inuyasha growled in the background. "Back off horny fox. She doesn't like you." He growled.  
  
"Oh, she doesn't? Are you sure of that or are just jealous that I could get her?" He asked care freely.  
  
That was all Inuyasha needed to have his temper turned on. In a matter of seconds he was standing up having a glaring contest.   
  
After Kagome got out of the initial shock of Inuyasha almost kissing her she stood up and stood in between them both.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop that. He is not going to hurt us."  
  
"Later wench, I'm busy." That was all she needed.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"I said later!"  
  
"OSWARII!" In a matter of seconds Inuyasha had made a crater of himself, much to the Makli's dismay.  
  
~*~  
  
They were all sitting around the fire eating as Kagome chirped happily about the guy she would like, which in certain aspects was the opposite of Inuyasha. One of the facts was that the guy should be sensitive and romantic and while she fed the cub.  
  
After their meal Kagome walked once more to the cliff and started humming a song she used to dance with her father when he was still alive when some one put their arms around her waist and started singing to the tune.  
  
When she opened her eyes she found Inuyasha dancing with her. It was decided, she could die happy that same moment. She was about to speak but Inuyasha claimed her lips with his. Kagome melted in to it all though it was too short for Kagome to enjoy..  
  
"Would you be my mate wench?" He was nervous but the only thing Kagome caught was the insult.  
  
"Do you even know how important that would be?" She asked some what angered.  
  
"It means more for youkai than for humans!" He countered annoyed as well. How could she not see that he really did care for her?  
  
_________________________ Preview for next chapter:  
  
"What do you think about that Sango?" Sango blushed. Was he being his usual perverted self or was he serious? 


	6. Mates

AN: Hey guys, I must apologize at the time I promised I would post three days ago but I have been really busy with personal problems –prods boyfriend- so yeah… Anyways, I posted now ^^; Sorry if it really is bad but I am so not good with lemons. Neways, on with the fic. RR Oh and WARNING! This has a lemon. You can skip this chapter and go to the next once I post it if you belive you cant stand such.  
  
Chapter 6 – Mates  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am." With those words he sealed her mouth with a kiss.  
  
Kagome was in shock for both, what he said and what he did. If it was a dream she hoped she would not wake up. She just had to enjoy every second of it. A small sigh escaped her lips and he took advantage of such to deepen the kiss, passing his tongue to her mouth and exploring every sweet part of such. She was too addicting!  
  
It was unlike Kagome to let him be the one in charge. She wouldn't stay behind as their tongues fought for dominance, doing a ritual they would do with their bodies. His hand went around her waist tenderly, her hands going around his neck. He started to push her down so she would be lying upon the grass bed but he stopped as he saw her not move.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that if you are sure you want to do it here?"  
  
"If they come to us they can watch. They can all know I love you." The last words erased all memory that she had of her wanting to give a reply and just kissed him again as he smiled and started to push her against the flower bed again.  
  
As they deepened the kiss Inuyasha's hands began to trail southwards until they reached the bottom of her shirt and he innocently started to edge it up until it was completely off. She was beautiful. He glared at the small cloth that covered her breasts and yanked on it making Kagome giggle and take it off.  
  
"I could have handled that."  
  
"Sure you could…"  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"Nope…"  
  
"Let's work on that then." He spoke with a snicker as he began kissing her again, trailing kisses down her throat till he reached her breast, plopping it in to his mouth. The nimple hardened when he started sucking it and massaging the other with is thumbs while Kagome arched her back at the sensations.  
  
She bravely slipped his fire rat coat off and started opening his inner kimono when she felt his hand sliding down to the beginning of her skirt. She gasped as he started to lick at her neck in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. As Kagome was adverted from what his hand was doing and was leaning in to his other hand massaging her breast she never felt her skirt being slipped off until she heard a ripping sound.   
  
She looked up and faced a very satisfied looking Inuyasha holding a part of her panties. She would have protested but he closed her mouth with a passionate kiss, pouring all of his feelings to the short kiss. Meanwhile his hand was moving up and down her thigh as neared her lips. He slowly stroked her sex and smirked content at her response. She was wet and he was obviously aroused, almost to a painful extent, just to see her lying there with her eyes closed, back curved and lips slightly opened.  
  
He smiled as he lower his head to her sex, plunging his tongue in to her and tasting her sweetness. Kagome's hips buckled at the sensations and he put his hands to hold them down while he imitated with his hand what he would soon be doing with something else.  
  
A wave of pleasure washed through her and she shook, making herself contract and exploding upon Inuyasha's waiting mouth, who lapped it all up.  
  
"You taste delicious." She blushed at such. He smiled and went back to his torture.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but just get lost in all the emotions while her hands rested on his head, trying to get him deeper in to her. It wasn't long before Inuyasha stopped and Kagome whimpered but hushed once she felt something much bigger pressed against her entrance.  
  
"Are you sure of this?" She could only nod is response.  
  
"This is going to hurt a bit then." And with that he sealed her mouth with a kiss, making her taste herself in his mouth and tongue, while he entered her, making her eye's widen and small tears run down her cheeks as he had muffled a scream she would have given. Inuyasha looked as guilty as he felt but it melted away once she started moving under him.  
  
He smiled at her as he drew himself out and back in her, thrusting in to her several times while she started meeting his pace. After some moment Kagome make, tightening around his length and making him come as well. In that moment he bent over and bit Kagome in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, quickly lapping the wound. As Kagome called out his name.  
  
He was going to withdraw from her but she held his wrists.  
  
"Don't. I feel complete with you." He smiled at her and stayed.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha." With that they were both enfolded in dreamless oblivion.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you hear that Sango? Seems like them two are having fun." Sango blushed at the houshi's comment.  
  
"It was about time as well."  
  
"It is also about time for us don't you think?" He was beginning to blush and his lecher look had vanished.  
  
"What?" He had, for once, taken her in shock.  
  
"What do you think about that Sango?" Sango blushed even more. Was he being his usual perverted self or was he serious?  
  
_________________________ Preview for next chapter:  
  
"Mom, I want you to meet my husband."  
  
"But honey, you are too young and that is only Inuyasha. Unless…" Kagome blushed as she nodded to her mom. 


	7. Surprises

AN: Hey guys, I'm so happy for all the reviews. Except for one made by RedHerring. You think there might not be a powder that might do that? It was a spell gone wrong, which can end up in many ways. Also, don't call me stupid, you are the one who is reading this in the first place. The whole Inuyasha Kagome discussing weather she goes home or not is not an originality thing but something they emphasize in the show and I believe it is something important in the fics as well. Neways, sorry to the rest of my reviewers about my small rant and on with the fic. R/R  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 – Surprise!  
  
  
  
As the sun rose Inuyasha awoke smiling to himself and snuggling with his mate. She seemed so pure and sweet under the sun that she wished he hand one of the things Kagome called a camera. He then remembered that even though Kagome did not look human she was still one from heart. Humans had different rituals for mating and he knew the main concept. Giving your mate a ring.  
  
He had no idea of where to get a ring as special as that one and knew not about the ritual there was before the ring was given. He shook his head and noticed a thing black hair in between his silver one. He grinned as he took his mate's hair out of his own and scuffled off to do what he had in mind.  
  
He arrived at the river and sat down as he found some of his own hair loose. Once he found enough he took a small twig and started kneading the hair together, leaving Kagome's black one in the center. His mother had taught him how to do such when he was a child and she had made one with her hair and a silver strand in the middle. He still had the ring hanging from his neck.  
  
When he finished it seemed as if he had used spun silver to make a delicate silver band with a thin strip of raven black in the middle, and the material being as soft as wool. HE was obviously proud of his achievement but stuck it in his pocket when he heard a sound coming from the bushes behind him.  
  
Kagome walked out with a small smile and a lazy yawn. She had changed back to her thin spaghetti strap dress she had worn the night before. Inuyasha couldn't help but to grin as she drowsily walked to him and sat on his lap, nuzzling his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You need to meet my mom."  
  
"I already know her though."  
  
"Well yeah, but she doesn't know you as my mate. We kind of have to tell her. We are so not going to wait until the pup is burn to tell her right?"  
  
"Well, no. Wait! What do you mean with pup?" He asked, his eye going wide and looking at Kagome's flat stomach.  
  
"I felt it when we mated. It was like I could feel his heart beet even though he still is not formed. I am sure of it." She replied happily, putting a hand tenderly over where her pup was being created.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help her excitement as he laughed and clung to her, resting his hands over hers on her belly. He shook his head as he took out the small ring he had made not that long before she arrived.   
  
"I was planning on giving to you in a special moment for it is supposed to be the best moment for humans but I can not think of something better than this." He said while putting the small ring on her hand. It fit a little bit small at the beginning but it stretched to her size in a few minutes.  
  
Kagome was shocked at the gift. She started at her fingers and then at Inuyasha with an open mouth, not sure of what to do. She smiled and threw herself on to his arms, kissing him tenderly, her ears flickering against the wind.  
  
~*~   
  
When they reached camp the other suitors had left after much yelling from Sango's and Miroku's part. The couple was seen preparing some ramen for breakfast, strangely sitting besides each other and Sango giggling at comments made by the houshi.   
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at the scene and Inuyasha just shrugged as they sat across from their friends and began to eat. The cub ran to Kagome and looked at her begging for some food. She laughed softly as she shook her head at it and began feeding him, instead of finishing her own food.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her with a small smile as he noticed her motherly side for once. Shippo had strangely made no objections about Kagome spending so much time with each other. He sighed as he turned to look at Miroku.  
  
"Where's the brat?"  
  
"Oh he's sleeping. You two made so much noise last night that the poor kid could not sleep. You two need to drown it more you know." Sango replied with a wink to Kagome, making the female's face to seemingly turn on fire.   
  
"Www-what are yyyyy-you talking about Sango?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Honestly, get a room next time."  
  
Both, Inuyasha's and Kagome's face were scarlet as they both stared at the ground embarrassed. She shrugged slightly as she stretched and yawned.   
  
"I think it is time for us to go home for a while. We will come back soon. Please take care of my cub, Orion, and Shippo." Miroku nodded solemnly and Sango just smiled and winked at her.  
  
Once they were on the well Kagome swallowed hard and sat on the well's lip. She sighed softly and leaned towards Inuyasha's embrace when he walked behind her and hugged her.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Not really but we still have to go."  
  
With that said Inuyasha and her fell through the well, feeling as if they were lightly floating to a floor that seemed no existent. Yet as soon as they did start it was gone and they were in the well under the shrine's roof.  
  
They both sighed softly as Inuyasha jumped up with Kagome on his back and walked to Kagome's home both hand in hand. It seemed to Kagome that it was about to be the hardest thing she had ever faced. And she had faced pretty difficult things as well.  
  
She softly knocked on the door and was received by a young boy screaming for her.  
  
"You're back and you brought Inuyasha!." He spoke in a hyper tone. Kagome just patted his head and he ran to get his mother.  
  
"Hello dear. I'm glad you are back."  
  
  
  
"Mom, I want you to meet my husband."  
  
"But honey, you are too young and that is only Inuyasha. Unless…" Kagome blushed as she nodded to her mom.  
  
"Oh dear. But you aren't wedded though. I don't see a… Never mind. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because it just happened. There is an other thing I have to tell you though."  
  
"Go ahead, I doubt I will be more shocked that what I already am."  
  
"I'm pregnant. Isn't it great mom? I'm going to be a mother. A small being is being formed in me right now." She spoke cheerfully and happily, looking at her stomach.  
  
That was all her mother needed before everything went black. Her mother had just fainted.  
  
_________________________ Preview for next chapter:  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife." What could she say? It was all she had ever wanted. And as soon as that she was kissing the man of her dreams. 


	8. Shopping twist, ending chapter

AN: Thank you for the reviesws, and yes I am alive though I should say to feel free to kill me ; I had to move (again) so no internet for me, but you can yeah. Next time Ill cling to the door and let's see who can make me move again .' . Ill might make a sequel of this story, but I am not really sure, what do you think? and I also have to update for my other fic X.x so much writing for Yisu-chan. Uhm anyways, on with the fic! R/R!  
  
Chapter 8 – Shopping twist  
  
A flash of red was barely seen as Inuyasha caught his now mother in law in his arms and grinned at Kagome's terrified expression. Humans were so strange; they tended to faint for anything. He sighed softly as he took her up to her room and laid her in her bed. Maybe Kagome and him should go and get things for the pups. Maybe they would have a small amount since he was only a hanyou.  
  
Kagome had mentioned something about taking images from the babies inside of her so maybe they could know how many they were? He made a mental note to ask his mate later.  
  
"I should have not told her should I? I was too much for her. Oh my god, what about if she would have hit her head or something! I am so glad you caught her. Thank you Inu." She was talking to fast to be picked up by normal ears that were unused to her. Inuyasha just sighed and hugged her petting her hair gently.  
  
"Calm down Kagome, she just fell, she will be fine. We should get some things for the pups though. Besides, we can go and eat some ramen at that little restaurant thing you said." He asked hopefully, attempting his best puppy eyes he could.  
  
Kagome would have not been more shocked if Naraku had just ran inside her house dressed in a pink tutu, balancing himself over an egg and juggling clowns. Was Inuyasha just trying to put puppy eyes? That was just too cute to be true. She smiled and hugged him and nodding.  
  
"We will have to change your clothing though and hide our ears."  
  
"What? No. I like your dress and there is no way I'm going to take my fire rat coat o-"He was cut off when he saw Kagome holding up his fire rat coat and grinning mischievously.  
  
"Feh, stupid wench. I get to pick my clothing though..." Kagome nodded, giving a victorious smile and dragged him upstairs, ignoring the wench thing, it seemed some things wouldn't change even after the whole mate thing going on.  
  
After much discussing, fighting, and yelling at each other loud enough to wake the dead (all though all with much love), they ended up dressed, both in jeans and a white shirt, Kagome wearing pink flip flops and cap and Inuyasha just wearing Sota's red and blue cap with no shoes. They could fix that later, after all, they were going shopping.  
  
Kagome sighed softly and took her credit card with her. She wasn't rich, but since it seemed she wasn't going to be going to collage anytime soon she guessed she could use the money for her kids. After all, her children were more important than a huge place with people that knew more than you.  
  
When they went out the house Kagome gasped and turned to Inuyasha. "Shards! At the well." She said quickly getting on his back and him running, following Kagome's instructions to the other era. Once they arrived there they saw Miroku grinning, shaking a small jar with shards, and Sango giggling sitting on a small white quilt on the floor.  
  
Flower petals were scattered on the floor as an isle in between to large white quilts where the friends they had met were seated. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and looked wide eyed at everything. Who was getting married?  
  
The answer came to her when Sango removed her cap to put a small flower crown on her head with a white veil. She turned to Inuyasha who only smiled at her encouragingly, and took off his cap, standing besides Miroku, who seemed like if he had taken the paper of priest, after all, he was a monk.  
  
A thin sweet melody was heard coming from somewhere as Shippo walked to her and clasped her hand, leading her to her future husband, her son taking the place of her father in the most important ceremony in a woman's life. How could she stop the small tears of excitement leaking from her eyes?  
  
Miroku's words were honey to her ears as she drunk it all in, when it was time for them to speak any words they had prepared to each other she couldn't believe when Inuyasha began to talk.  
  
"I was alone; I had gone in to a phase where nothing could draw me out of depression. An old man who had discovered a rose could hurt and preferred to shut himself out of all nature instead of just being more cautious. Yet I met some one who stayed besides me even after I hurt her many times. Some one who changed my heart, a think I didn't believe possible, some one who healed it and mended it with love. Thank you, you helped me as no other could and give me the one thing I had lost; love. I vow to protect that some one with all I've got and the beings she holds within her. I, Inuyasha vow to protect you, Kagome, from all evil that dares lay its eyes on you."  
  
Kagome was awe stricken. He was thanking her and promising to love her. It was a dream come true in her eyes.  
  
"We went through rough patches and went through it. You helped me see a new side in things, grow up in to the woman I am today. You gave me patience and showed me to strife for what I want, for what I love. You were my first love, and you shall remain as my only one. Inuyasha, you are a great person that gave me a new perspective to a world I had never seen. The world is not black and white, they are only different shades of grey. You gave me two precious things, you gave me life, and most importantly, you trusted me with your love. I love you so much and I shall protect you from everything, possible or impossible, I will be there for you."  
  
The ceremony continued as they both looked at each other, a gentle smile on both of their faces. She had met the one destined for her, she could finally be happy. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard some key words.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife." What could she say? It was all she had ever wanted. And as soon as that she was kissing the man of her dreams. The world was too perfect.  
  
AN: This was the end of Mating Season guys, I hope you liked it and please vote, mail me or something to tell me if you would like a sequel or for any ideas you all would like for me to write ; 


End file.
